Gheesling's Big Brother
''Gheesling's Big Brother ''premiered on 2 October 2012. The series allows numerous contestants known as 'HouseGuests' to enter Gheesling's '''Big Brother House' ''for up to three weeks until two remain and one can collect a prize. The first season lasted a total of 41 days. The second season will begin in December 2012 where ten HouseGuests will be entering and four returning HouseGuests from the first season will be amongst them hoping for 'A Second Chance'. Production Casting Applications for the first season began on September 27, 2012 and required applicants to answer questions such as their age, color level, and whom their favorite previous HouseGuest was. Round 2 of applications began on September 29, and featured more detailed questions about the applicants. Questions included applicants opinions on various twists, as well as their strategy and what sets them apart from other hopefuls. The 17 competing HouseGuests were revealed on the premiere night. Broadcast The first season began on October 2, 2012. It was slated to last 40 days, with the Winner and Runner-Up being crowned on the final day. The first eviction of the season occured on Day 4, with subsequent evictions happening every other day. The first and only fast forward eviction of the season took place in Week 5 on Day 15. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. A new edition to the format is the presence of the "Player of the Week", in which the public would be polled each week to determine who would receive the title. It could bring either a reward or a punishment with it, each time being random. A HouseGuest was not eligible to be Player of the Week for two consecutive weeks, similar to the Head of Hosuehold position. Various other format changes occured during the first season. In the second week, Head of Household Ace unleashed the "Triple Threat" twist, resulting in three nominees and two evictions that week. Ace also won a Diamond Power of Veto in the game, which he used during the fourth week. In the fifth week, a secret power was unleashed in the house, with Daniel being the holder. Season details Notes External links Group Page Category:Gheesling's Big Brother